The Very Best
by m.t.dog
Summary: Yuuri's tale of romance- denail, realization, awkward wooing, and finally, truly falling in love. Yuuram, so don't like, then don't read.


_Disclaimer: _Nope not mine... though I am hoping for some of the DVD's for my b-day…

_A/N: _Okay, so first of all, this is yeaoi, but really, if you didn't expect that, you shouldn't be reading KKM fanfiction. Second of all, this fic doesn't really take place in a specific time in the show…probably more towards the end of the second season, but don't worry, there's no spoilers. And Third of all…please enjoy! ^_^ I write only because I receive such wonderful reviews for you guys, so please, review once your done! Later!

Yuuri had never planned to fall in love with Wolfram. He had never planned to kiss him, the blonde's lips soft and pliant beneath his. He had never planned to admire the beauty and the grace that his fiancé carried with him at all times. He had never planned to want, desire, _need _Wolfram so much that his heart, body and soul ached when he wasn't around, but somehow, little by little, he changed.

It was small things at first- an admiring glance here, a stray, torturous thought there- all simple actions that the Maou dismissed as the crazy, whacked-out hormones of a teenager.

Eventually though, the glances grew into full blown stares, his wide, dark eyes following every movement the blonde made; from the way he gently but firmly whipped his sword through the air, to the way he daintily climbed into bed every night, the pink night gown slipping up a milky white thigh for just a short, treasured second. The thoughts that Yuri had locked away so tightly, the dirty, oh-so-pleasing thoughts of Wolfram and his lips and his hands….those all began to appear at the most inconvenient times, and for a while, the double black was forced to escape from his lessons for some much needed release, though Günter was of course, not very pleased by that.

The biggest contribution to Yuuri's realization though, even more so than the thoughts and the little, insignificant, perfectly imperfect details, was the fact that Wolfram had grown up. There was no more fighting between the two, no more screeches of "wimp" or "cheater" echoing throughout the castle, no more bratty, pouty prince who sulked every time he didn't get his way- instead, in it's place, was a handsome, kind young man who Yuuri had begun to admire very much.

At first, of course, Yuuri tried denial. He tried to convince his mind that it was simply confused, that there was no way that a normal, Japanese boy like himself could ever fall in love with Wolfram, another boy. He kept this mantra up for weeks, ignoring every blush that colored his cheeks when the blonde smiled at him, disregarding every traitorous thoughts of sweet, passionate love that entered his mind in the middle of the night.

However, the double black could only keep the charade up for so long, could only deny his heart for a few months before he broke. So, after weeks of self-inflicted tourter, he began courting.

Of course, he made sure to do it properly; Conrad and Gwendel were loyal to him sure, but he wasn't so sure that their kindness would hold if he hurt their baby brother anymore that he already had. So, he researched, read through dusty old tomes, skimmed earthly romance novels, and even risked a quick glance at his mother's stash of yaoi manga. It was after 3 weeks of this intense preparations that he finally deemed himself ready- ready to go out and win Wolfram's heart, no matter how perilous that journey might become.

Yuuri started out with the little things first- a compliment here, a sunny smile there, both of which had his fiancé grinning and flushing with pleasure, preening under the sudden attention.

After mastering the basics of wooing, Yuuri stepped his game up, his confidence building and his love for the blonde growing. He soon began sending flowers full of beautiful, vibrant colors that paled in comparison to the joy that shown from Wolfram's emerald green eyes when he was handed the bouquet with a flourish. He began to touch the fire-wielder as well; nothing inappropriate, mind you, but instead, perhaps a small brush to the back of Wolfram's hand at dinner, or a chaste kiss goodnight before bed.

With each step Yuuri took, with each positive, glowing response the Maou received from Wolfram, he grew boulder; no longer were the goodnight kisses mere small pecks on the cheeks. No, soon, the pair learned together of the pleasure of a passion filled embrace, the ecstasy that could come from a simple caress here, or a hot, open mouthed kiss there.

Their relationship, once one-sided and forced, eventually became a deep, love filled bond that entwined the two so much, that soon, one could not live without the other.

It is at that point in their relationship that we happen upon Yuuri today. He is standing on his balcony, overlooking the courtyard, watching with a tender, radiant smile as Wolfram plays with Greta, sweet peals of laughter escaping his fiancé's lips. Absentmindedly, Yuuri reaches into his pocket and fingers the velvet box hidden there, his touch gentle and soft, because in that box holds the key to everything- that box, that _ring _has the power to set fire to his world, to make him see fireworks, to make his life finally, totally complete. There will be no whimping out, no short cuts, no easy route, because Wolfram, his beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, kind fiancé deserves nothing but the best, and that is just what Yuuri is going to give him. The best.

_A/N: _So, my second KKM fic…not the best, but better than my first one, no? Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed, and PLEASE review…it's what keeps me writing! ^_^ Thanks!


End file.
